<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seeing for you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872503">seeing for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Blind Usopp, I'm sooo sorry I can't write for piss I'm just filled with Feelings ok, Monkey D. Luffy is a good friend, One-Shot, Pre-Timeskip, Short &amp; Sweet, The rest of the strawhats r just background but i mean. they're there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy does a small favor for a friend in need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Usopp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seeing for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          Usopp was born this way, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was normal, it was just how his life was. Though people looked down upon him from the day he was born, watched every little step of his with severe caution, warned him of the dangers of trying to be equal to every other human, he was determined to overcome every obstacle his disability placed upon his winding path, onwards into a world he couldn't see but swore would see him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His parents, when he looked to them to hold his hand, weren’t much help. When he swore to become a sniper his father laughed it off before disappearing and his mother took extra safety precautions to prevent his deadly dreams from coming true, leaving him in a house of little danger and no fun when she died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without guidance, without someone seeing for him, his possibilities and ambitions were shockingly endless, and he was finally gifted the unfettered ability to follow every little tangent and concept from his endless imagination to their dead end. He fought daily adversities to follow his ambitions of becoming a sniper, like the father that turned a blind eye on the poor son that couldn’t help doing the same thing, and overcame every little inconvenience his mother had protected him from. Every wound she was terrified at the mere thought of him being inflicted with healed with little to no scarring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          When Luffy meets this boy, he’s absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinated </span>
  </em>
  <span>by his triumphs and endeavors. Usopp’s obviously not a perfect sniper, isn’t exactly well equipped or professionally trained, but he’s better than the trio of pirates could ever be, and they could see the targets they aimed at. Shooting his slingshot with the certainty he had, the confidence he placed in his skills, seemed like such a miraculous feat for him to have achieved by itself that the rubber man was sure that there was nothing which could possibly hold him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          He’s proven wrong quickly and plainly by Usopp’s constant anxieties, especially towards change. Any sort of change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid would cling to his captain when forced down new streets in the latest town they’ve stopped at, sputtering nervous excuses and severely exaggerated worst-case scenarios in response to his own fear of getting lost. He wraps around Luffy desperately when the boy suggests a change of pace or a switch in plans, squeezes him close with a vice-like grip as if their plan B is inevitably one day going to be throwing him overboard, or stranding him on the next wild and uninhabited island they come across. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the crew finally moves onto the Thousand Sunny their sniper runs his hands across walls cautiously and gently to navigate this big new imitation of some sort of home; he shivers in corners and wipes away tears of paralyzing alarm when left stranded in the middle of the deck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t even ask questions because he’s terrified of answers, terrified of the effect they may have on how he views, or rather how he can’t view, his surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It’s pitiful, and Luffy can tell it’s debilitating, that it haunts his dear friend deeply. He’s seen Usopp cry out of frustration, mumble over and over again like a heartbreaking echo how terribly he wishes he was a normal kid. But what can anyone do? Is there really any possible way his captain could help?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Luffy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Usopp!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crew’s sniper settles in the lawn beside his dear friend with a cheerful grin, though unable to rival Luffy’s chronic goofy smile. He places his hand on top of Luffy’s and receives a gentle squeeze in response, a simple gesture to reaffirm that he was very much there, and will definitely keep Usopp very much safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Whatcha up to? Sanji wanted me to bother you about catching some dinner for us or somethin’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Oh, I can do that later! Right now I’m looking at the sunset, It’s really pretty today, isn’t it? Well, it’s always pretty, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The responsive expression Usopp offers is as blank as his gaze, and Luffy wants to kick himself for forgetting that, yeah, he can’t see the sky, he can’t see anything, this has been common knowledge for maybe months now. Usopp doesn’t look hurt or anything, but it’s probably gotta bite to be reminded of what he’s missing out on, and that alone makes his partner’s stomach twist into a knot out of severe guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Ah, yeah...sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, the other merely gives a soft and simple hum in response as a grin creeps back across his face, warm and reassuring, and thankfully not offended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Eh? Just tell me what it looks like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy bites his lip, head cocked to the side, “Well, it’s hard to explain without color…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Then explain colors to me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Wha-? How do I do that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Come on, just get creative! Tell me what a color </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels </span>
  </em>
  <span>like to you, or what you think it’s taste is, I’m sure you’d be good at figuring that out. Oh, or tell me what emotion fits what color, or how much each color hurts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The captain tosses himself back into the comforting hold of the deck’s lawn in hopes that he’ll think better if he’s more comfortable. Usopp hums patiently as Luffy wracks his brain for answers on how to describe color without, well...color. He’s never had to really ponder exactly what color was, how much of every single sense it happens to encompass, how much of it is entangled within his very words, or his whistles, or his subtlest little hums. The more he sits silently and lets the knowledge come to him the more it truly makes sense, and after a good few minutes he feels properly equipped to entertain Usopp’s wishes without confusing him to tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Red is how it feels when you’re really angry, or like...really really hot under the sun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rubber boy mutters the words carefully, searching his friend’s face for any sign of recognition, and he’s allowed to breathe a sigh of relief when Usopp nods, eager to hear more and seeming overjoyed by the fact that for once, even just this one color, could finally make any sense to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “And orange is, well...how an orange tastes! And yellow is what a smile feels like when it’s so wide and has been on your face so long that your cheeks are starting to hurt, but you’re so happy you just can’t stop smiling no matter how many times you try to frown. And, umm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “What about green?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’m thinkin’!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp chuckles gleefully, and it’s music to his crewmate’s ears, sweet as candy, “Alright, alright, sorry, I’m just really happy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Green is, I guess, uhh...how it feels to eat a slice of watermelon and lay in the grass while the sun shines on you, or when you fall and are able to laugh it off, and blue is how it feels to cry when you’re really lonely, but purple is what it’s like to cry when you’re angry someone hurt you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “What about pink? Or black, or teal!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy laughs heartily, already-high spirits immensely lifted by Usopp’s pure and utter elation, “I’m gonna get there, gimme a sec!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Can you do gray?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’m not gonna leave out a single color, I promise!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          It’s a small gesture, in retrospect. The whole thing’s an absolutely minuscule favor that spans a single evening of activity, but Luffy can tell that, by God does it </span>
  <span>help</span>
  <span>. It doesn’t cure Usopp’s anxieties, doesn’t nullify his fears of abandonment, but when those terrors creep up on him, stiffen his shoulders and pull his smile taut, it calms him now to hear a nightly description of the sunset, or it soothes him to have the colors of his surroundings explained to him as he runs his hands over every wall, every tree trunk and flower petal, every little blade of grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy can’t fix Usopp’s sight, can’t dissolve his deeply embedded traits and traumas, but he’ll be damned if there isn’t something he can do to make things at least a little easier for this kid’s day to day life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With him there, their beloved sniper will be able to overcome far more obstacles than he ever could before, slowly but surely, one color at a time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>